Postacie poboczne
Na tej stronie znajdują się poboczne postacie ze świata Equestria Girls, czyli takie, które raczej nie odegrały zbyt dużej roli lub pojawiły się przede wszystkim poza animacjami (czyli na przykład w komiksach). Aby można było umieścić daną postać na tej liście, powinna być ona oficjalnie nazwana (w kucykowej lub ludzkiej wersji) oraz odegrać istotną rolę w kucykowej wersji. Jeśli z czasem dana postać zyska na znaczeniu, może ona zostać przeniesiona do osobnego artykułu. Amethyst Star i Roseluck mały|320px|Po lewej Amethyst, a po prawej Rose Amethyst Star oraz Roseluck (lub po prostu Rose) to dwie postacie pojawiające się wyłącznie w klipie Życie to wybieg: na wybiegu oraz na sam koniec jako klientki butiku. Ich tożsamość potwierdza nie tylko podobieństwo do kucykowych wersji, ale także linia lalek, w której są uwzględnione wraz z innymi bohaterkami owego klipu. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Amethyst Star na My Little Pony Wiki *Kucykową wersję Roseluck na My Little Pony Wiki Babcia Smith 200px|thumb|Babcia Smith Babcia Smith — pracowniczka stołówki. Jest babcią Applejack, Apple Bloom i Big Macintosh. Wygląd Babcia Smith ma zieloną skórę, pomarańczowe oczy i uczesane w kok siwe włosy. Nosi kremową bluzkę z podwiniętymi rękawkami, żółte, gumowe rękawice do nakładania jedzenia, czerwoną spódnicę z białym poplamionym fartuchem, pomarańczową apaszkę z jabłkami i kolczyki w kształcie jabłek. Wystąpienie Babcię Smith widzimy w pierwszym filmie dwukrotnie: za pierwszym razem, gdy podaje Fluttershy i Twilight Sparkle jedzenie, a drugi raz podczas piosenki Equestria Girls. W obydwu przypadkach stoi za ladą. Pojawia się także w kilku animowanych klipach promocyjnych do My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks – przede wszystkim Gdzie mój bas i Szalona Pinkie (tam wypowiadała kwestie) oraz przez chwilę w samym filmie, kiedy wkłada sobie do uszu ogryzki po jabłkach, nie mogąc znieść prób nowej piosenki zespołu Rainbooms. W polskiej wersji głosu użyczyła jej Elżbieta Gaertner. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Babci Smith na My Little Pony wiki Bulk Biceps mały|x180px Bulk Biceps to chłop silny jak wół z imponującą muskulaturą. Pojawia się w drugim filmie, gdzie bierze udział w bitwie zespołów, grając solo na skrzypcach, pokonując tam Snipsa i Snailsa. W jednej ze scen podczas napisów końcowych podnosi Sunset Shimmer, aby ta mogła dosięgnąć małego króliczka, który siedział wysoko na ozdobnym elemencie w przejściu, gdzie ściana łączy się ze stropem. Pojawił się także w klipie Życie to wybieg, gdzie siedzi przy stoliku, pije herbatę i przygląda się Rarity oraz we Wszystko w imię miłości i Igrzysk Przyjaźni, gdzie jakimś cudem został pokonany przez Sweetie Drops w siłowaniu się na rękę. Był on także jednym z obozowiczów Everfree w czwartym filmie i tam też po raz pierwszy wypowiedział swoje kwestie. Głosu użyczył mu po polsku w części kwestii Mikołaj Klimek. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Bulka Bicepsa na My Little Pony wiki Pan i Pani Cake thumb|185px|Pani Cup Cakethumb|left|132px|Pan Carrot Cake Pan i Pani Cake — małżeństwo pracujące w cukierni. Wygląd Pan Cake to mężczyzna mający bladożółtą skórę, jasnozielone oczy i pomarańczowe włosy, na których nosi biało-czerwoną czapkę. Ubrany jest w jasnoniebieską koszulę, czerwono-białą muszkę w paski, na której znajduje się biały fartuch i naszywka kawałka ciasta marchewkowego, przypominający jego znaczek z serialu. Pani Cake to kobieta mająca błękitną skórę, różowe oczy i różowe brwi. Na uszach ma różowe kolczyki – kule. Posiada unikalne włosy w dwóch odcieniach różowego. Nosi jasnożółtą sukienkę z podwiniętymi rękawami do łokcia, kołnierzem, zapiętą na dwa pomarańczowe guziki, na której znajduje się biały fartuch z trzema babeczkami przypominającymi jej znaczek z serialu. Wystąpienie Małżeństwo widać tylko raz w pierwszym filmie, gdy paczka przyjaciółek przychodzi do cukierni. Pani Cake wyraża swoje zdziwienie, gdy Twilight Sparkle próbuje zamówić kawę z owsem. Pani Cake bez męża pojawia się także w klipie promocyjnym do filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks pod tytułem Muzyka dla moich uszu, jak i przez chwilkę w tle w samym filmie. Ciekawostka Głosu Pani Cake w polskiej wersji filmu użyczyła Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska, podczas gdy przez pierwsze trzy sezony serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia robiła to Agata Gawrońska-Bauman. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Pana i Pani Cake na My Little Pony wiki Cranky Doodle mały|Cranky Doodle Cranky Doodle "Osioł" to prawdopodobnie jeden z nauczycieli w Liceum Canterlot. Pojawia się w animowanym klipie promocyjnym do filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks pod tytułem Muzyka dla moich uszu, gdzie wpuszcza uczniów do klasy. Z wyglądu, a zwłaszcza tupecikiem na głowie, przypomina Cranky'iego Doodle Osła z serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Widzimy go też w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni, gdzie jest w klasie ze swoimi uczniami. Swoją pierwszą mówioną rolę miał w krótkim odcinku pod tytułem "Wyćwierkane zadanie", gdzie przygotował kartkówkę dla uczniów. W polskiej wersji głosu użyczył mu Jacek Król. Ciekawostka Cranky ma psa. mały|Pies Cranky'iego Zobacz także *Cranky'iego Doodle Osła na My Little Pony wiki Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon thumb|111px|Silver Spoonthumb|left|108px|Diamond Tiara Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon — postacie tła. Jedne z młodszych uczennic w liceum Canterlot. Wygląd Diamond Tiara to dziewczynka mająca bladoróżową skórę, fioletowo-białe włosy związane w dwie kitki, na których znajduje się tiara. Posiada jasnoniebieskie oczy, a na uszach kolczyki i naszyjnik w kształcie różowych diamentów. Nosi żółte bolerko, czarną koszulkę, szarą spódnicę, a pod nią czarne leginsy, a na ręku srebrną bransoletkę. Na nogach znajdują się kozaki w tym samym kolorze co bolerko z czarnym paskiem, różową kokardą i białymi podeszwami. Silver Spoon to postać mająca jasnoszarą skórę, włosy w dwóch odcieniach szarości związane w warkocz na boku i fioletowe oczy. Na jej nosie znajdują się niebieskie okulary, ma jasno niebieskie koralowe bransoletki na rękach i naszyjnik. Nosi fioletową bluzkę, która posiada dwa białe wzorki na rękawach, oraz biały kołnierzyk zakończonym łyżeczką. Ma również różową spódnicę oraz fioletowe kozaki z jasnoniebieską podeszwą i czubami. Wystąpienia Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon cały czas trzymają się razem, co oznacza, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. W pierwszym filmie rzucają się w oczy, kiedy Diamond Tiara przewraca Twilight, oraz gdy główne bohaterki rzucają uczniom sztuczne uszy kucyków. Na końcu są pokazane jak tańczą na balu. Występują także w klipie promocyjnym Muzyka dla moich uszu. Pojawiają się także w czwartym odcinku Wybierz zakończenie, gdzie rozmawiają z Twilight o słowach. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Diamond Tiary na My Little Pony wiki *Kucykową wersję Silver Spoon na My Little Pony wiki Filthy Rich x220px|thumb Filthy Rich — postać drugoplanowa z filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legenda Everfree. Jest właścicielem terenu, na którym położony jest obóz Everfree. Przedstawiony jako twardy biznesmen, który planuje wybudować w Everfree ekskluzywny kurort. Choć Gloriosa Daisy zalega z opłatami, co dałoby mu podstawy do zajęcia obozu, pan Rich daje jej dodatkowy czas do końca miesiąca do zakończenia sezonu. Ostatecznie, dzięki pomocy uczniów z Canterlotu przy balu charytatywnym, musiał obejść się smakiem, choć przyjął tę informację ze spokojem i powagą. Jak na dobrego przedsiębiorcę przystało. W polskiej wersji głosu użyczył mu Jakub Wieczorek. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Filthy Richa na My Little Pony wiki Fleur Dis Lee thumb|108px|Fleur Dis Lee Fleur Dis Lee — postać poboczna w filmie Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Wygląd Fleur ma białą skórę, włosy w dwóch odcieniach różu i filetowe oczy. Nosi bordową bluzkę z krótkimi rękawami, białymi guzikami i fioletową kokardą, bordową spódniczkę w kolorową kratkę, fioletowe, długie skarpety z białą falbanką oraz granatowe buty z niebieską, ozdobną kokardą. Posiada też fioletowy cień do powiek, złotą bransoletkę i fioletowo-złotą spinkę do włosów. Wystąpienie Fleur po raz pierwszy pojawia się w filmie Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Uczy się w Crystal Prep i należy do drużyny Shadowbolts. Widać ją gdy np.: zasłania okno w drzwiach klasy podczas piosenki Świat da mi więcej i gdy potrąca Twilight Sparkle kiedy ta idzie korytarzem. Fleur jest też widoczna na trybunach podczas Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Zobacz także *Fleur Dis Lee na My Little Pony wiki Bracia Flim i Flam mały|Po lewej Flim, a po prawej Flam|250px Bracia Flim i Flam to właściciele lombardu „Flim Flam Brothers' Everything Under the Sun Emporium” (w wolnym tłumaczeniu Sklep ze Wszystkim pod Słońcem Braci Flim Flam). Pojawiają się w klipie promocyjnym do filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks pod tytułem Gdzie mój bas. Applejack chce odkupić od nich gitarę basową, którą Babcia Smith przypadkiem im sprzedała za dwa dolary na wyprzedaży garażowej, ale ci żądają w zamian aż tysiąca. Jednak gdy Applejack udowadnia, że to naprawdę była jej własność, dając przy tym pokaz muzycznych umiejętności, bracia idą na ugodę – oddają gitarę w zamian za reklamowanie ich sklepu. Zobacz także *Bracia Flim i Flam na My Little Pony wiki Jet Set thumb|108px|Jet Set Jet Set — postać poboczna w filmie Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Wygląd Jet Set ma szarą skórę, czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Ubiera się w białą koszulę, bordową bluzkę zawiązaną na ramionach, fioletowy krawat i spodnie w tym samym kolorze, granatowy pasek z niebieską sprzączką oraz granatowe buty z niebieską ozdobą. Wystąpienia Jet Set po raz pierwszy widziany jest w trzecim filmie. Pojawia się często w tle. Jest uczniem Crystal Prep oraz członkiem drużyny Shadowbolts. Zobacz także *Jet Seta na My Little Pony wiki Octavia Melody mały|x200px Octavia Melody to jedna z uczennic w Liceum Canterlot. Pojawia się w drugim filmie, gdzie bierze udział w bitwie zespołów jako wiolonczelistka grająca solo. Zostaje wyeliminowana przez zespół Rainbooms. Wypowiada jedno zdanie, gdy Sunset Shimmer niespodziewanie przerywa półfinałowy występ swoich przyjaciółek. Ciekawostki *Choć jako kucyk pojawiła się dużo wcześniej w serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia, to pierwszy raz możemy usłyszeć jej oficjalny głos dopiero w filmie spod marki Equestria Girls. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Octavii na My Little Pony wiki Royal Pin thumb|108px|Royal Pin Royal Pin — postać poboczna w filmie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Uczeń Crystal Prep, członek drużyny Shadowbolts. Wygląd Royal Pin ma ciemnoniebieską skórę, włosy w kolorach białym i bladoniebieskim oraz żółte oczy. Nosi bordową koszulę z białymi guzikami i białym kołnierzykiem, fioletowe spodnie i granatowe buty z niebieską ozdobą. Wystąpienie Royal Pin pojawia się w filmie Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni jako uczeń Crystal Prep, członek drużyny Shadowbolts i uczestnik Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Nie ma żadnej kwestii mówionej. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Royal Pina na My Little Pony wiki Shining Armor thumb|108px|Shining Armor Shining Armor — brat ludzkiej Twilight Sparkle, absolwent Crystal Prep. Wygląd Shining ma białą skórę, włosy w kolorach niebieskim i turkusowym oraz niebieskie oczy. Nosi fioletowy sweter ze znaczkiem swego kucykowego odpowiednika, szarą koszulę, czarny krawat, granatowy pasek ze złotą sprzączką, niebieskie spodnie oraz niebiesko-białe buty. Wystąpienie Pojawia się w My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni w gabinecie dyrektor Grzyb, gdzie rozmawia z dyrektorką oraz swoją siostrą. Widać go także przy dziekan Cadance na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Shining Armora na MLP wiki Sunflower i Babs Seed ramka|Babs Seed ramka|Sunflower|prawo Sunflower i Babs Seed to postacie, które wystąpiły jedynie w specjalnym komiksie rocznicowym My Little Pony od wydawnictwa IDW na 2013 rok. Są kuzynkami Applejack. Uczęszczały do Liceum Canterlot w czasach, gdy Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie rozpoczynały w niej pierwszą klasę. Odnosiły się z wyższością nie tylko do Fluttershy, ale nawet i do własnej kuzynki, bowiem uważały, że nie pasują do nich. Zakolegowały się z Rarity ze względu na jej znajomość mody. W końcu na stadionie, podczas meczu piłki nożnej, Fluttershy zwraca Sunflower uwagę na to, że jej piesek nie za dobrze się czuje i być może powinna z nim pójść do weterynarza, ale ona zamiast przyjąć to do wiadomości, niegrzecznie każe jej się nie wtrącać do nieswoich spraw. Na pomoc Fluttershy przychodzą Applejack i Rarity, które nie mogą już dłużej znieść takiego zachowania. Sunflower w końcu przejrzała na oczy i po meczu zabiera zwierzątko do weterynarza, którym okazuje się nie kto inny, a Fluttershy. Obie z nich prawdopodobnie ukończyły szkołę. Ciekawostki *Babs Seed grała w drużynie rugby. *Babs Seed w świecie Equestria Girls jest raczej starsza od głównych bohaterek, co można stwierdzić po jej zachowaniu w stosunku do nowych uczniów, co jest charakterystyczne raczej dla starszych roczników w danej szkole. Z kolei Babs z serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia to młoda klaczka w wieku zbliżonym do Apple Bloom. *Babs Seed w My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia wspomina, że ma starszą siostrę. Choć rodzaj wzajemnego pokrewieństwa tych dwóch postaci nie został do końca potwierdzony, mogło chodzić o Sunflower (Babs i Sunflower to jedna rodzina, ale nie wiadomo na pewno, czy są siostrami). *Kucykowa wersja Sunflower pojawia się w oficjalnym komiksie My Little Pony z serii Friends Forever od wydawnictwa IDW, opowiadającym o Babci Smith oraz braciach Flim Flam. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Babs Seed na My Little Pony wiki Suri Polomare thumb|108px|Suri Polomare Suri Polomare — postać poboczna w filmie Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Wygląd Suri Polomare jest dziewczyną o różowej skórze, jasnofioletowych włosach i brązowych oczach. Jej ubiór to bordowa bluzka z białymi guzikami i beżowymi rękawami, bordowa spódniczka w kolorową kratkę, długie fioletowe skarpety z białą falbanką oraz granatowe buty z ozdobną, niebieską kokardą. Wystąpienia Suri po raz pierwszy pojawia się w trzecim filmie. Jest często widziana w tle. Uczy się w Crystal Prep i należy do drużyny Shadowbolts. Zobacz także *Suri Polomare na My Little Pony wiki Trenderhoof thumb|108px|Trenderhoof Trenderhoof — postać poboczna w filmie Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Wygląd Trenderhoof to chłopak o brązowej skórze, włosach w kolorach blond i białym oraz fioletowych oczach. Nosi białą koszulę długimi rękawami na których są ozdobne wzorki, bordową bluzkę z podwijanymi rękawami i białymi guzikami, fioletowe spodnie oraz granatowe buty z niebieską ozdobą. posiada także białe okulary. Wystąpienia Trenderhoof po raz pierwszy widziany jest w trzecim filmie. Pojawia się często w tle. Jest uczniem Crystal Prep oraz członkiem drużyny Shadowbolts. Zobacz także *Trenderhoofa na My Little Pony wiki Upper Crust thumb|108px|Upper Crust Upper Crust — postać poboczna w filmie Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Wygląd Upper Crust jest dziewczyną o żółtej skórze, włosach w kolorach: białym i jasnofioletowym i fioletowych oczach. Jej ubiór to bordowa bluzka z białymi guzikami i beżowymi rękawami, bordowa spódniczka w kolorową kratkę, długie fioletowe skarpety z białą falbanką oraz granatowe buty z ozdobną, niebieską kokardą. Posiada też cień do powiek w kolorze morskim, a także korale w tym samym kolorze i różowe kolczyki. Wystąpienia Upper Crust po raz pierwszy pojawia się w trzecim filmie. Jest często widziana w tle. Uczy się w Crystal Prep i należy do drużyny Shadowbolts. Zobacz także *Upper Crust na My Little Pony wiki Pozostałe postacie Wśród postaci pobocznych można wyróżnić pewną grupę nienazwanych postaci tła. Z reguły nie posiadają znanych kucykowych odpowiedników, a ewentualne podobieństwa są niepotwierdzone i niejednoznaczne. W galerii poniżej uwzględniono ich nieoficjalne imiona nadane i używane przez fanów. Część z nich otrzymała role mówione i oficjalne imiona. Aqua Blossom ID EG.png|Aqua Blossom Big Mike ID EG2.png|Big Mike Blueberry Cake ID EG.png|Blueberry Cake, nazywana czasem Naomi Nobody Blueberry Pie ID EG2.png|Blueberry Pie, przypomina nieco Shanę z serialu „Jem and the Holograms” Brawly Beats ID EG.png|Brawly Beats Bright Idea ID EG.png|Bright Idea Captain Planet ID EG.png|Captain Planet Cherry Crash ID EG.png|Cherry Crash Cloudy Kicks ID EG.png|Cloudy Kicks – częściowo podobna do kucyka Cloud Kicker Crimson Napalm ID EG.png|Crimson Napalm Curly Winds ID EG.png|Curly Winds Fuchsia Blush ID EG2.png|Fuchsia Blush – jedna z „Iluzjonistek” z zespołu Trixie Golden Hazel ID EG.png|Golden Hazel Heath Burns ID EG.png|Heath Burns Indigo Wreath ID EG.png|Indigo Wreath Kurt Marshall ID EG2.png|Kurt Marshall – pan policjant z klipu „Muzyka dla moich uszu”. Uwaga, czasem nazywany Officer Pootang Mang, lecz używanie tego imienia jest niewskazane ze względu na niestosowne znaczenie. Lavender Lace ID EG2.png|Lavender Lace – jedna z „Iluzjonistek” z zespołu Trixie Micro Chips ID EG.png|Micro Chips, nazwany tak w liście obsady klipów promocyjnych do Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Dawniej określany przez fanów mianem Atomic Adam. Mystery Mint ID EG.png|Mystery Mint Nolan North ID EG.png|Nolan North Norman ID EG.png|Normal Norman – imię wybrane z powodu jego wyglądu zbliżonego do prawdziwych ludzi (szczególnie pod względem palety kolorów) Paisley ID EG.png|Paisley Raspberry Fluff ID EG2.png|Raspberry Fluff, przypomina nieco Kimber z serialu „Jem and the Holograms”. Wykazuje także drobne podobieństwo do fanowskiej postaci Fluffle Puff, skąd mógł się wziąć pomysł na imię. Ringo ID EG.png|Ringo Rose Heart ID EG.png|Rose Heart Sandalwood ID EG.png|Sandalwood, nazwany tak w liście obsady klipów promocyjnych do Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Dawniej określany przez fanów mianem Green Cycle. Scott Green ID EG.png|Scott Green Scribble Dee ID EG.png|Scribble Dee Sophisticata ID EG.png|Sophisticata Starlight ID EG.png|Starlight, nie mylić ze Starlight Glimmer Sweet Leaves ID EG.png|Sweet Leaves Teddy ID EG.png|Teddy T. Touchdown Tennis Match ID EG.png|Tennis Match Thunderbass ID EG.png|Thunderbass Valhallen ID EG.png|Valhallen Velvet Sky ID EG.png|Velvet Sky Watermelody ID EG.png|Watermelody Wiz Kid ID EG.png|Wiz Kid Unnamed Girl 1 ID EG.png|Inna wersja kolorystyczna Sophisticaty, na razie bez imienia. Unnamed Girl 2 ID EG2.png|jeszcze nienazwana Unnamed Girl 3 ID EG2.png|jeszcze nienazwana Unnamed Boy 1 ID EG.png|Inna wersja kolorystyczna Normal Normana, na razie bez imienia. Unnamed Boy 2 ID EG.png|Inna wersja kolorystyczna Indigo Wreatha, na razie bez imienia. Unnamed Boy 3 ID EG.png|Jeszcze inna wersja kolorystyczna Indigo Wreatha, na razie bez imienia. Unnamed Boy 4 ID EG2.png|jeszcze nienazwany Unnamed Boy 5 ID EG2.png|jeszcze nienazwany Postać_tła.png|jeszcze nienazwana Postać_tła_2.png|Little Red Postać_tła_3.png|Lily Longsocks Postać_tła_4.png|Gallop J. Fry Postać_tła_5.png|Garden Grove Postać_tła_6.png|Blade Runner, nazywany przez fanów Super Funk Postać_tła_7.png|jeszcze nienazwany Postać_tła_8.png|jeszcze nienazwany Usunięto z listy Następujące postacie znajdowały się wcześniej na tej liście, ale zostały przeniesione do osobnych artykułów: *DJ Pon-3 *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo, czyli Znaczkowa Liga *Cheerilee *Big Macintosh *Canter Zoom *Chestnut Magnifico *Derpy Hooves *Lyra Heartstrings i Sweetie Drops *Maud Pie *Photo Finish, Pixel Pizzaz i Violet Blurr Kategoria:Pozostałe postaci